onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Treasure Map - Jack
| Stamina1 = | Battles1 = | Difficulty1 = | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = | Beli1 = | Title1 = | Manuals = }} Notes *This page is a WIP. Add of you can. *Rewards differ per league. Tips on how to beat Treasure Map - Jack FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap *See Treasure Map for general info on Treasure Maps Recommended Support Units These characters will boost your Treasure Points earned and have their stats boosted as well. 2x Treasure Points, stats boosted by 2.5x and Special CD -10: *Dogstorm Mokomo Dukedom's Greatest Warrior *Dogstorm: King of the Day Mokomo Dukedom's Greatest Warrior 1.75x Treasure Points, stats boosted by 2.5x and Special CD -10: *Emporio Ivankov God of Queens * *Shirahoshi Deep Sea Princess 1.5x Treasure Points, stats boosted by 2.5x and Special CD -10: *Diamond Jozu Sandstorm-Resistant Diamond *Shishilian Mokomo Dukedom's Dogstorm Musketeers Captain *Full-Power Shishilian Mokomo Dukedom's Dogstorm Musketeers Captain 1.35x Treasure Points, stats boosted by 1.2x and Special CD - 5: *Mr. 1 The Blade that Creates Utopia *Sir Crocodile Thirst-Inducing Pirate *Jack The Drought *Vinsmoke Sanji Germa Kingdom's Savior *"Garuda" Vinsmoke Judge Science Military Germa 66 How to beat Treasure Map - Jack Minibosses *Round 5: **HP: 488,000 (+63,440 per navigation level) **ATK: 8,000 (+520 per navigation level) **Preemptive: Makes slots have unfavorable effects for 3 turns and has 99 turns of immunity. **After 1 turn: Reduces chain multiplier growth rate for 6 turns **Below 50% HP: Doubles enemy ATK *Round 5: **HP: 484,092 (+62,920 per navigation level) **ATK: 7500 (+487 per navigation level) **Preemptive: Boosts your ATK slightly for 99 turns, locks your chain multiplier for 4 turns, and cuts your HP by 75% **After 2 turns: poisons you for 99 turns **Interrupt: Removes slot boost activation up to 2 times *Round 5: **HP: 720,000 (+93,600 per navigation level) **ATK: 6600 (+429 per navigation level) **Preemptive: 99 turns off immunity, changes all slots to BLOCK, and locks your chain multiplier for 6 turns **Turn 2: Boosts his ATK by 1.5x **Upon defeat: Revives with 25% HP and boosts his DEF for 2 turns *Round 5: **HP: 450,000 (+58,500 per navigation level) **ATK: 3300 (+214 per navigation level) **Preemptive: 99 turns off delay immunity, changes all your slots to unfavorable, and all enemies have a 10-hit barrier for 99 turns **Boosts his ATK every turn for 3 turns, by 1.25x, then 1.5x then by 2x. Every other turn blows away one random unit *Round 6: **HP: 460,000 (59,800 per navigation level) **ATK: 3600 (+234 per navigation level) **Preemptive: 99 turns of immunity, 3 turns of Special Bind to your crew, 2 turns of percent damage reduction **After 1 turn: Doubles his ATK *Round 7: **HP: 1,500,000 (+195,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 9000 (+585 per navigation level) **Preemptive: 2-hit GREAT barrier for 1 turn, threshold damage reduction for 4 turns, shuffles slots randomly to type/BLOCK **After 2 turns: Removes all your buffs, gets 99 turns of immunity, and shortens his CD to 1. **Below 20% HP: Attacks for 3x his normal ATK Category:Treasure Maps